


#dzisiejszamłodzież

by SubjectiveCorrelative



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, Homophobia, Islamofobia, Islamophobia, Ksenofobia, Misogyny, Mizoginia, Multi, Polski | Polish, Racism, Translation, Xenophobia, homofobia, rasizm, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubjectiveCorrelative/pseuds/SubjectiveCorrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sztuka o rodzicach, dzieciach i przemijaniu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#dzisiejszamłodzież

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/gifts).
  * A translation of [#kidsthesedays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119459) by [wsswatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsswatson/pseuds/wsswatson). 



> Od tłumaczki:  
> Podziękowania dla [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [thekasialin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za betę i dużo trafnych uwag.
> 
> Od autorki:  
> Postaci oznaczone jako MATKA, OJCIEC, CÓRKA, SYN itd. są rożne w każdej scenie – aktorzy 
> 
> zmieniają się wraz ze scenami.
> 
> Scena ma kształt obracającego się koła, podzielonego na dwie równe części za pomocą ścianki z drzwiami. Koło obraca się w momencie zmiany scen. Powinno zacząć się obracać pod koniec sceny, żeby ostatnia kwestia była jednocześnie wprowadzeniem do pierwszej kwestii w nowej scenie. Rok wydarzeń każdej ze scen jest wyświetlony na ściance, z wyjątkiem ostatniej sceny (1965 – 2015).
> 
> Postaci drugoplanowe, tj. obsługa baru, przechodnie itd., mogą znaleźć się w scenach, ale nie jest to konieczne.
> 
> Między akapitami w scenie z roku 1978 są pauzy, w czasie których mówi osoba po drugiej stronie telefonu.
> 
> Slang w scenie z roku 1969 to Polari – dialekt stworzony przez męskie prostytutki w XIX w. i przyswojony w XX w. przez homo- i biseksualnych mężczyzn, aby móc komunikować się bez obawy o bycie podsłuchanym. Słowa czytane przez ojca można przetłumaczyć jako „Jesteś sam przy telefonie czy ojciec słucha?”, „Ciągle nie ma pojęcia, że jesteś gejem?”, „Czwartek w pubie?”,  
> „Starczy mi pieniędzy na jakiś miesiąc.” Tłumaczenia tego fragmentu mogą pojawić się w formie wizualnej. Poradnik w tłumaczeniu Polari użytego w tej scenie na inne języki znajduje się pod tym linkiem: http://sylviatietjens.co.vu/post/125036560458/kidsthesedays-polari-translation-guide
> 
> Informacje o wydarzeniach historycznych wspomnianych w sztuce znajdują się pod tym linkiem: http://sisterimaplaywright.tumblr.com/post/125035425457

**2015**

_Restauracja. OJCIEC i SYN siedzą naprzeciwko siebie przy stole._

**OJCIEC** : -i chce się pozbyć opłat za czesne, myślałem, że ci się to spodoba.

 **SYN** : No _oczywiście_ , że mi się to podoba, ale nie od takiego seksistowskiego homofoba i rasisty-

 **OJCIEC:**  No weź, nie jest rasistą.

 **SYN:**  Chyba sobie jaja robisz.

 **OJCIEC:**  Co, uważasz, że jest rasistą, bo chce rozwiązać problem imigrantów? Żyjemy w niewielkim kraju, miejsca nie starczy dla wszystkich, a sam cały czas narzekasz, jak to pracy nie możesz znaleźć i dlatego, no wiesz, to wszystko przez tych ludzi, co przyjeżdżają z zagranicy i zabierają miejsca pracy młodym ludziom jak ty, którzy tu dorastali i-

 **SYN:**  A co z Imperium Brytyjskim? Przecież to dokładnie to samo.

 **OJCIEC:**  To było wieki temu, to nie fair, że wszyscy ci młodzi ludzie są bezrobotni przez coś, co stało się przed ich urodzeniem i właściwie to ci ludzie nie mogą tego pamiętać, są-

 **SYN:**  Ale żyją z konsekwencjami działań Imperium! A wiesz, że Ken Chapman porównał Islam do raka? 

 **OJCIEC:**  No, i to, i to zabija ludzi, prawda?

 **SYN:**  Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

 **OJCIEC:**  Całkiem poważnie. A co z 11 września, to była ta, Al-Qaeda? A teraz Isis-

 **SYN:**  A co z IRA, KKK albo nazistami? To też muzułmanie?

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie, ale ogólnie rzecz-

 **SYN:**  No właśnie, ogólnie. Dokładnie na tym polega rasizm, na uogólnieniach o muzułmanach albo czarnoskórych albo-

 **OJCIEC:**  Wcześniej nie miałeś takiej obsesji na punkcie poprawności politycznej. Wiesz co, to wszystko przez to twoje siedzenie w Internecie-

 

**2013**

_Sypialnia. CÓRKA siedzi na łóżku. MATKA stoi przed nią._

**MATKA:**  -gdzie każdy może je zobaczyć, jesteś aż tak głupia?

 **CÓRKA** : To tylko cycki, mamo, nie wrzucałam przecież fotek mojej cipki.

 **MATKA:**  Tak byś się tłumaczyła, jakby twój szef je znalazł? „No, wrzuciłam zdjęcia swoich cycków do Internetu, ale przynajmniej to nie były fotki mojej cipki?”

 **CÓRKA:**  Jak miałby je znaleźć?

 **MATKA:**  Każdy może znaleźć wszystko w Internecie, wiesz o tym-

 **CÓRKA:**  Jeśli będą tego konkretnie szukać, to tak. A tak w ogóle to jak ty je znalazłaś?

 **MATKA:**  Przestać zmieniać temat, kiedy próbuję-

 **CÓRKA:**  Niczego nie zmieniam, zadałam pytanie.

 **MATKA:**  Dobra. Sprawdziłam historię przeglądania po tym, jak pożyczyłaś mój laptop, a teraz możemy-

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie ufasz mi, to chcesz mi powiedzieć.

 **MATKA:**  Najwidoczniej mam ku temu dobry powód, skoro to właśnie-

 **CÓRKA:**  Kurwa mać, mam 20 lat, w którym miejscu to twój interes, co publikuję na blogu, który nie zawiera żadnych moich danych, więc mój szef musiałby _naprawdę_ szukać-

 **MATKA:**  Po prostu nie rozumiem, po co chciałabyś, żeby tego typu zdjęcia krążyły po sieci. Chcesz zwrócić uwagę? Szukasz komplementów? O co chodzi?

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie twój zasrany interes, o to chodzi.

 **MATKA:**  Oczywiście, że mój interes, jesteś moją córką, myślałam, że wychowałam cię, żebyś się szanowała-

 **CÓRKA:**  Ja się szanuję, ale ty najwyraźniej nie możesz mnie uszanować. Mamy rok 2013, a nie kurwa sześćdziesiąty któryś, ludzie teraz to robią-

 **MATKA:**  Robią z siebie idiotów? Po prostu nie rozumiem tej obsesji-

**2011**

_Kuchnia. CÓRKA siedzi na kuchennym blacie, trzyma w ręce telefon. OJCIEC stoi niedaleko._

**OJCIEC:**  -na punkcie jakiegoś zespołu, który nie ma pojęcia o twoim istnieniu, a na świecie toczą się wojny i-

 **CÓRKA** : Więc uważasz, że nie powinnam lubić One Direction, bo gdzieś jest wojna?

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie to chciałem powiedzieć, mówię o priorytetach. Cały czas mówisz: One Direction to, One Direction tamto, a teraz masz tych wszystkich internetowych znajomych, tak samo kopniętych jak ty, cały czas wpatrujesz się w telefon, nie rozmawiasz ze starymi przyjaciółmi, nie rozmawiasz ze mną-

 **CÓRKA** : Właśnie z tobą rozmawiam!

 **OJCIEC:**  Przez pięć minut, a za chwilę wrócisz do swojego pokoju i będziesz dalej marnować życie na One Direction zamiast się uczyć albo spotykać z ludźmi albo-

 **CÓRKA:**  Dlaczego ci w ogóle zależy, co ja robię z życiem?

 **OJCIEC:**  Bo to niezdrowe to ciągłe patrzenie w ekran, to poświęcanie całego życia na bezsensowne rzeczy-

 **CÓRKA:**  „Bezsensowne”, co rozumiesz przez „bezsensowne”, co chcesz, żebym robiła innego, zamiatała ulice w wolnym czasie? Czy kiedykolwiek dobrze się w życiu bawiłeś?

 **OJCIEC:**  Jest różnica między zabawą a poświęcaniu całego życia na-

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie ma. Nie ma znaczenia, bo jakby miało to nie dostałabym szóstki z socjologii i nie przyjąłby mnie każdy uniwersytet, do którego złożyłam dokumenty-

 **OJCIEC:**  No więc masz zdecydowanie za dużo wolnego czasu, skoro tak go możesz marnować. Za mało wam na tym uniwersytecie zadają, zawsze to mówiłem.

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie studiujesz, więc jakie możesz mieć pojęcie, czy nam dużo zadają?

 **OJCIEC:**  Kiedy ja studiowałem, nie mieliśmy czasu do marnowania na-

**2005**

_Salon. MATKA i SYN oglądają serwis informacyjny o zamachu bombowym w Londynie z 7 lipca._

**MATKA:**  -te paskudne gry wideo, to wszystko przez to.

 **SYN:**  To nie ma nic wspólnego z grami wideo, po prostu nie przejmuję się ludźmi, których nigdy nie spotkałem.

 **MATKA:**  A jak tylko wyłączę ci PlayStation to zachowujesz się, jakby się świat kończył.

 **SYN:**  Dlaczego się wściekasz, że nie płaczę nad wiadomościami? Wolałabyś, żebym się załamał?

 **MATKA:**  Wolałabym, żebyś miał normalne reakcje emocjonalne na-

 **SYN:**  Założę się, że nikt z moich przyjaciół się nie martwi, założę się, że jakbyś zadzwoniła do matki któregoś z nich, powiedziałaby-

 **MATKA:**  Pewnie masz rację, bo wszyscy jesteście uzależnieni od tych gier.

 **SYN:**  Ciągle nie rozumiem, jakie to ma znaczenie.

 **MATKA:**  Bo tam jest tyle przemocy! Cały czas słyszę, jak się cieszysz z zastrzelonych ludzi, z wybuchów i-

 **SYN:**  To nie są prawdziwi ludzie, to wymyślone, cyfrowe postaci-

 **MATKA:**  Nie w tym rzecz.

 **SYN:**  W czym w takim razie?

 **MATKA:**  W tym, że są pełne przemocy, a ty jesteś przyzwyczajony do widoku krwi na ekranie, jesteś przyzwyczajony, że to cel w zabawie i wszyscy jesteście kompletnie nieczuli, kompletnie-

 **SYN:**  Nie jesteśmy idiotami, widzimy różnicę między grami wideo a rzeczywistością. To nie ja podłożyłem te cholerne bomby, Jezu.

 **MATKA:**  Tego nie powiedziałam. Mówię tylko, że dlatego w ogóle się tym nie przejąłeś, a to nie jest dobre, bo jesteś upośledzony emocjonalnie. Dzisiaj-

**2002**

_Korytarz. MATKA rozmawia przez telefon, gorączkowo chodząc tam i z powrotem._

**MATKA:**  -rano. Odwiozłam ją do szkoły... Nie, wraca sama, ale zwykle już jest w domu o tej porze... O czwartej, wpół do piątej, ale nigdy tak późno... Tak, oczywiście, oczywiście rozumiem, że jest pan zajęty, ale- Proszę, chce tylko wiedzieć, że nic jej nie jest, że-

_Dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza i otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Wchodzi CÓRKA._

O, przyszła... Tak, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, że zajęłam pański czas.

_MATKA rzuca słuchawką._

**MATKA:**  Gdzieś ty do cholery była? Ja tu się cały czas zamartwiam. Widziałaś, co było w wiadomościach? Cały dzień mówią o tym, jak ta dziewczyna, Milly Dowler, zaginęła po drugiej stronie stacji kolejowej, a tu mija piąta, szósta, siódma i ciebie dalej nie ma w domu, cały wieczór boję się najgorszego, chyba z trzydzieści razy dzwoniłam, nagrywałam się na pocztę, wysyłałam SMS-y, właśnie dzwoniłam na policję-

 **CÓRKA** : Byłam w kinie z Kerry, mówiłam ci, że idę!

 **MATKA:**  Kiedy?

 **CÓRKA:**  Kilka tygodni temu, jak-

 **MATKA:**  I myślałaś, że będę pamiętać? Jakbym nie miała nic lepszego do roboty niż pamiętanie wszystkiego, co mi powiedziałaś kilka tygodni wcześniej. Dlaczego nie odbierałaś telefonu?

 **CÓRKA:**  Rozładował się, przepraszam-

 **MATKA:**  Co ci mówiłam o wychodzeniu z rozładowanym telefonem? Nie po to ci go kupiłam, żebyś rozładowywała go tymi głupimi grami, masz odbierać, kiedy do ciebie dzwonię. Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ci się coś stało i nie mogłabyś do nikogo zadzwonić?

 **CÓRKA:**  Ale się nie stało, prawda?

 **MATKA:**  Tym razem. Jezu, jak mogłaś-

**1999**

_Gabinet. MATKA siedzi przy biurku, wpatrzona w komputer. CÓRKA stoi obok ze łzami w oczach._

**MATKA:**  -być tak głupia? Chciałaś spotkać się z tym facetem, nie wiedząc o nim kompletnie nic-

 **CÓRKA** : Wiem o nim bardzo dużo, mówiłam ci, ma dwadzieścia lat, studiuje literaturę angielską, jest-

 **MATKA:**  Tak twierdzi. Skąd wiesz, że nie jest pięćdziesięciokilkuletnim seryjnym mordercą, który umawia się z dziewczynami, takimi jak ty przez te całe czaty i zabiera je do jakiejś speluny pod Londynem i ćwiartuje je na kawałki?

 **CÓRKA:**  Jesteś niedorzeczna!

 **MATKA:**  Jestem realistką! Gdybyś wyłączyła ten komputer na dziesięć minut i obejrzała wiadomości, może byś zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy żyjemy w twoim baśniowym świecie, w którym wszyscy są doskonali.

 **CÓRKA:**  Wcale tak nie myślę!

 **MATKA:**  Nawet nie rozumiem z tego połowy. Co znaczą te inicjały – ZW, LOL – zupełnie jakbym czytała coś w innym języku.

 **CÓRKA:**  O mój boże, brzmisz jak nie z tej epoki.

 **MATKA:**  Może nie jestem z tej epoki. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego wolisz to od prawdziwego chłopaka, ze studiów albo-

 **CÓRKA:**  Nikt na uczelni nie rozumie mnie tak jak on.

 **MATKA:**  Może by zrozumieli, jakbyś im na to pozwoliła. Ludzie potrafili przetrwać bez czatów przez tysiące, miliony lat.

 **CÓRKA:**  I kto to mówi.

 **MATKA:**  Co to ma znaczyć?

 **CÓRKA:**  Rozwiodłaś się, zanim skończyłaś dwadzieścia pięć lat.

 **MATKA:**  Lepiej się rozwieść niż gnić w piwnicy jakiegoś zboczeńca, kim-

**1997**

_Salon. CÓRKA stoi przed telewizorem, oglądając występ Spice Girls na rozdaniu nagród BRIT, śpiewa i tańczy w rytm muzyki._

**CÓRKA** : -ty jesteś? zaufaj, użyj, pokaż, poczuj beat, pokaż mi, jaki jesteś dobry1-

_Wchodzi OJCIEC._

**OJCIEC:**  Co ty masz na sobie?

 **CÓRKA:**   _(obraca się)_  Sukienkę?

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie wiem, czy tak to można nazwać, skoro ledwo zakrywa ci tyłek.

 **CÓRKA:**  Jest modna, tato.

 **OJCIEC:**  Jest niestosowna. Idź się przebrać.

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie, lubię ją.

 **OJCIEC:**  Ja nie.

 **CÓRKA:**  Świetnie, nie musisz jej nosić.

 **OJCIEC:**  Słucham?

 **CÓRKA:**  O boże, nie możesz wyluzować? Nigdzie się nie wybieram, chcę to tylko obejrzeć-

 **OJCIEC:**  A to właśnie źródło tej mody, jak widzę.

 **CÓRKA:**  I?

 **OJCIEC:**  No, czy naprawdę chcesz wzorować się na takich-

 **CÓRKA:**  Kobietach sukcesu?

 **OJCIEC:**  Więc uważasz, że to daje ci wiarę we własne siły, czy tak? Chodzenie z tyłkiem na wierzchu, żeby wszyscy mogli sobie popatrzeć? Chłopcy – i mężczyźni, dorośli mężczyźni – będą na ciebie patrzeć i nie zobaczą tej „girl power”2, czy cokolwiek chcesz przez to pokazać. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego te dzisiejsze dziewczyny myślą, że muszą obnażyć wszystko, żeby-

**1992**

_Alejka z warzywami w supermarkecie. OJCIEC i CÓRKA idą ramię w ramię._

**OJCIEC:**  -głosować na partię, która wpakowała nas w ten bajzel, w którym cały czas byśmy tkwili, gdyby nie Thatcher i Major-

 **CÓRKA:**  A co z bajzlem, w który oni właśnie nas wpakowali?

 **OJCIEC:**  Jaki bajzel, o czym ty mówisz? Gospodarka była w ruinie, oni-

 **CÓRKA:**  -jeszcze pogorszyli sytuację górnikom albo-

 **OJCIEC:**  Och przestań z tymi bzdurami, mamy lata dziewięćdziesiąte, nie możemy wszystkiego dalej opierać na węglu, prawda? Poza tym, kopalnie były niebezpieczne, zawalały się, ludzie ginęli-

 **CÓRKA:**  Ale wiedzieli, jakie jest ryzyko. Nie powiesz chyba, że miało ich to chronić, kiedy właśnie to ich najbardziej dotknęło i walczyli, żeby nie zamykano kopalni.

 **OJCIEC:**  Więc co myślisz, że Kinnock zrobi, że otworzy kopalnie? Teraz już jest dawno po wszystkim.

 **CÓRKA:**  Tu nawet nie chodzi o kopalnie, chodzi o-

 **OJCIEC:**  To ty mówisz o kopalniach.

 **CÓRKA:**  Bo próbuję powiedzieć, że torysom nie zależy na rozwiązywaniu problemów, im zależy na dorzucaniu bogatym i odbieraniu biednym i-

 **OJCIEC:**  Pleciesz, a nawet gdybyś miała rację to jaki to ma wpływ na ciebie? Nie jesteśmy biedni, nie mieszkamy w wiosce górniczej, nie-

 **CÓRKA:**  Więc mówisz, że skoro coś mnie nie dotyczy, nie powinno mi na tym zależeć?

 **OJCIEC:**  Mówię, że powinnaś przestać udawać specjalistkę od polityki i ekonomii, po tym, jak tylko wszyscy twoi znajomi stwierdzili, że lewactwo jest na czasie-

 **CÓRKA:**  Na czasie! To nie moda, to nie trend, o czym ty mówisz?

 **OJCIEC:**  Mówię o tym, że-

**1987**

_Salon. SYN ogląda program telewizyjny, w którym mężczyzna opowiada o życiu z AIDS. Wchodzi OJCIEC._

**OJCIEC:**  -wydawałoby się, że się już nauczyli, nie sądzisz?

 **SYN:**  To znaczy?

 **OJCIEC:**  No, to już trwa od lat, czyż nie? A te pedały i narkomani cały czas się zarażają i lądują na cmentarzach – znaczy, wydawałoby się, że czas iść po rozum do głowy skoro padają jak muchy...

 **SYN:**  Jasna cholera, tato, nie możesz winić ludzi za to, że umierają.

 **OJCIEC:**  Dlaczego nie? Wiedzą, co się dzieje, to ich wina, jeśli się nie zabezpieczają.

 **SYN:**  Nie wiedzą, jak się zabezpieczyć! Nie ma dostępu do rzetelnych informacji, bo wszystko to tylko bezużyteczne podżeganie, a rząd prawie nie daje pieniędzy na znalezienie lekarstwa-

 **OJCIEC:**  A po co? To drogie, a skoro ludzie o siebie nie dbają-

 **SYN:**  Więc uważasz, że ludzie zasługują na śmierć, bo uprawiali seks albo brali narkotyki, to chcesz powiedzieć, tak? Poglądy jak z cholernego średniowiecza.

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie, że zasługują na śmierć, ale że jeśli zdają sobie sprawę z ryzyka i robią, co zwykle, to mogą winić tylko siebie. Jeśli ci ludzie nie mogą myśleć głową, a nie tym, co mają między nogami, to-

 **SYN:**  To nie powinniśmy im pomóc, nie powinno nam na nich zależeć?

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie powinniśmy winić za to rządu.

 **SYN:**  A ja będę winić rząd. Wydaje miliony na nowe tory kolejowe, a na to ani grosza, a my ich gówno obchodzimy, oni-

 **OJCIEC:**  My? Jacy „my”? Chyba nie – o mój boże, chyba nie-

**1986**

_Salon. MATKA i CÓRKA siedzą na przeciwko siebie._

**MATKA:**  -zamierzasz zjeść mięsa?

 **CÓRKA** : Mówiłam już sto razy, nie mogę go zjeść. To nieetyczne.

 **MATKA:**  Jadłaś je latami zanim The Smiths powiedzieli, że nie możesz.

 **CÓRKA:**  Wtedy nie wiedziałam, jakie to złe. Teraz wiem.

 **MATKA:**  To niezdrowe. Skąd weźmiesz wystarczającą ilość białka?

 **CÓRKA:**  Jem jajka. A poza tym, zabijanie zwierząt też nie jest dla nich zdrowe, ale tym się nie przejmujesz.

 **MATKA:**  Słuchaj, skoro już to kupiłam, nie zwrócę mu już życia. Zmarnuje się, jeśli nie zjesz.

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie chcę tego jeść.

 **MATKA:**  Naprawdę nie widzę, jaki to ma sens. Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć, spotkać się z tym zespołem i oświadczyć z dumą, że przez tyle i tyle nie zjadłaś kanapki z szynką?

 **CÓRKA:**  Tu nie chodzi o nich-

 **MATKA:**  A to nowość.

 **CÓRKA:**  Chodzi o dobro zwierząt, chodzi o to, żeby postępować słusznie-

 **MATKA:**  Tak mówi Morrissey. Jakby ci powiedział: skocz z mostu, skoczyłabyś.

 **CÓRKA:**  Oczywiście, że nie.

 **MATKA:**  No –  _(wskazuje na talerz córki)_

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie możesz porównywać wegetarianizmu do samobójstwa!

 **MATKA:**  Co zrobisz, kiedy twój kolejny ulubiony wokalista powie, że hamburgery są świetne?

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie zgodzę się.

 **MATKA:**  Hmmm, zobaczymy, czy-

**1984**

_Kuchnia. OJCIEC siedzi przy stole, malując „ZAMKNIĘTA KOPALNIA = ŚMIERĆ WSI” na afiszu. CÓRKA wchodzi ze słuchawkami na głowie I śpiewając. Podchodzi do telefonu. Na telefonie jest kłódka._

**CÓRKA:**  -mnie kochasz, mała, zaprzeczyłabyś, ale śmiejesz się i mówisz mi, że spróbować mam, mówisz, że dzieciak ze mnie i nie rozumiem, ale wiesz, że ci wybaczę, tylko raz, tylko dwa3-

_CÓRKA sięga po telefon, patrzy na niego przez chwilę, ściąga słuchawki._

Dlaczego na telefonie jest kłódka?

 **OJCIEC** : Bo twoje rozmowy kosztowały nas fortunę i nie stać nas na to, nie teraz, kiedy jest strajk.

 **CÓRKA:**  Więc założyłeś kłódkę? Nie mogłeś po prostu mi powiedzieć?

 **OJCIEC:**  Wiem, jaka jesteś.

 **CÓRKA:**  Jaka jestem? Myślisz, że jeślibyś mi powiedział, że nas nie stać, to bym cię zignorowała?

 **OJCIEC:**  Mówiłem ci wcześniej o rachunkach za telefon, a ty dalej rozmawiałaś godzinami-

 **CÓRKA:**  To nie to samo, co-

 **OJCIEC:**  Jak to nie?

 **CÓRKA:**  -teraz, wtedy nie było strajku, to co innego. To dla mnie też ważne.

 **OJCIEC:**  Naprawdę?

 **CÓRKA:**  Oczywiście. Też jestem częścią tej społeczności.

 **OJCIEC:**  Kiedy nie rozmawiasz przez telefon.

 **CÓRKA:**  Myślisz, że z kim rozmawiam przez telefon? Moi znajomi też mieszkają w tej wsi-

 **OJCIEC:**  Więc jesteście siebie warci, skoro marnujecie pieniądze, których nie mamy. Czy nie-

**1981**

_Pub. W telewizorze zawieszonym na ścianie leci transmisja ślubu księcia Karola i księżnej Diany. SYN gra w jednorękiego bandytę. MATKA stoi obok niego._

**MATKA:**  -Chcesz przyjść usiąść z nami?

 **SYN:**  I patrzeć jak para darmozjadów bierze ślub za pieniądze podatników? Nie dzięki.

 **MATKA:**  Możesz siedzieć plecami do telewizora, mnie nie robi różnicy.

 **SYN:**  Równie dobrze mogę tu zostać, co nie?

 **MATKA:**  Babcia chce z tobą porozmawiać.

 **SYN:**  Za chwilę przyjdę.

 **MATKA:**  Grasz w to od kilku godzin.

 **SYN:**  Wcale nie.

 **MATKA:**  Słuchaj, ciągle narzekasz na ludzi marnujących pieniądze, a właśnie topisz w tym swoje.

 **SYN:**  To dziesięć pensów, to nie królewskie wesele. Więcej wydajesz na szminkę.

 **MATKA:**  Posłuchaj, babcia prosiła, żebym cię spytała, czy przyjdziesz z nami usiąść.

 **SYN:**  Już mówiłem, za chwilę przyjdę.

 **MATKA:**  Wiesz, że wiele dla ciebie poświęciła.

 **SYN:**  Wiem.

 **MATKA:**  Nie miała takich możliwości jak ty, nie mogła iść na studia. Nie mogła nawet skończyć szkoły, musiała iść do pracy jak miała kilkanaście lat..

 **SYN:**  Wiem o tym.

 **MATKA:**  No więc. Nie stanie ci się krzywda, jeśli przyjdziesz do nas i pogadasz przez pół godzinki, prawda? Przyszła specjalnie, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć.

 **SYN:**  Dobrze, już dobrze, przyjdę za pięć-

**1978**

_Korytarz. OJCIEC rozmawia przez telefon._

**OJCIEC** : -dwój i same tróje. Musimy znowu z nim pomówić, tak nie może być. To taki wstyd. Kiedy twoja matka pyta, jak mu idzie w szkole, muszę kłamać. To żenujące, absolutnie żenujące.

No, to lenistwo, a co innego. Siedzi całymi dniami zamknięty w pokoju i słucha tych płyt – znaczy, to cud, że ktokolwiek z nas daje w ogóle radę pracować, prawie nie słyszymy własnych myśli. Pewnie stąd to podejście, przez całą tą, no wiesz, muzykę punkową. Myśli, że jest jakimś buntownikiem, bo nie chodzi do szkoły albo nie odrabia lekcji. Może powinniśmy mu zabrać ten cholerny gramofon.

To bzdura, nie jest chory, jest idiotą. Każdy jest czasem w dołku, to żaden powód, żeby wyrzucać swoje życie na śmietnik, w dodatku po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiliśmy-

_Wchodzi SYN._

**OJCIEC:**   _(do telefonu)_  Chwileczkę, przyszedł właśnie.

_OJCIEC przykłada słuchawkę do klatki piersiowej i zwraca się do syna, trzymając kartkę papieru._

Co masz mi o tym do powiedzenia?

_SYN wzrusza ramionami._

Zachowuj się, młody człowieku. To jest nie do przyjęcia. Nie po to twoja matka i ja harowaliśmy latami, żebyś ty to teraz zmarnował.

_SYN próbuje przejść obok OJCA._

Stój tu, kiedy do ciebie mówię. Zabieram ten twój gramofon.

 **SYN:**  Co? Nie, tato-

 **OJCIEC:**  Oddam ci, kiedy zaczniesz się skupiać na rzeczach naprawdę ważnych.

_SYN się odwraca, ma łzy w oczach._

**OJCIEC:**  Nie płacz przez to, Jezus Maria. Nie jesteś dziewczynką. Bądź mężczyzną i-

**1976**

_Droga osiedlowa. OJCIEC próbuje iść chodnikiem, niosąc afisz z napisem „ANGLIA DLA ANGLIKÓW”. SYN idzie przed nim, zwrócony twarzą do OJCA i próbuje go zatrzymać._

**OJCIEC:**  -zejdź mi z drogi.

 **SYN:**  Tato, proszę-

 **OJCIEC:**  Mówię poważne, zejdź mi z drogi.

 **SYN:**  Pomyśl przez chwilę, co robisz-

 **OJCIEC:**  Bronię naszego kraju, oto co robię. Będziesz mi dziękował, kiedy dostaniesz dobrą pracę, którą mogli ci ukraść ci, ci-

 **SYN:**  Ludzie, tato, to po prostu ludzie.

 **OJCIEC:**  I ci, którzy nam nie ukradli pracy są na zasiłku. Miarka się przebrała, wszyscy ci ludzie przyjeżdżają tu z Afryki, Indii i tak dalej i myślą, że mogą tak sobie po prostu tutaj osiąść i żerować na ciężko zarobionych pieniądzach podatników, nie pozwolę na to-

 **SYN:**  To nie takie proste, tato-

 **OJCIEC:**  Oczywiście, że jest proste, do cholery, kim ty jesteś, że mi mówisz, że nie jest proste? Przez czterdzieści lat płaciłem podatki temu krajowi, a ty nie myśl sobie, że wiesz lepiej, bo przeczytałeś te bzdury w Guardianie.

 **SYN:**  Lepiej tam niż w Daily Mail.

 **OJCIEC:**  Masz siedemnaście lat, nie mów mi, co jest lepsze, jeszcze z ciebie cholerny smarkacz.

 **SYN:**  A z ciebie stary dziad, taki jesteś zatwardziały-

 **OJCIEC:**  Dość tego, z drogi.

 **SYN:**  Tato, proszę, posłuchaj mnie-

 **OJCIEC:**  Dość już mam słuchania ciebie, idź do domu do matki, jestem-

**1974**

_Salon. CÓRKA i OJCIEC siedzą na kanapie przed telewizorem. Program dobiega końca i ekran gaśnie._

**CÓRKA** : -zmęczona tym wszystkim, kiedy to się skończy?

 **OJCIEC:**  Jak dadzą górnikom podwyżkę.

 **CÓRKA** : Mam nadzieję, że albo ją dostaną albo się wnet poddadzą.

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie bądź niewdzięczna. Nie chciałabyś ich pracy, prawda?

 **CÓRKA** : Zdecydowanie nie.

 **OJCIEC:**  Spróbuj zrozumieć ich sytuację. To niesprawiedliwe, że ryzykują dla nas swoim życiem i płaci się im takie grosze, nie uważasz?

 **CÓRKA** : To niesprawiedliwe, że każą nam rezygnować z telewizji po wpół do jedenastej tylko dlatego, że chcą latem wolnego.

 **OJCIEC:**  Czy ty nie słyszysz, jakie to samolubne? To chyba nie takie trudne nie oglądać telewizji wieczorem – kiedy to właściwie powinnaś już spać. Większy problem to nie oglądać jej w pracy przez pół tygodnia.

 **CÓRKA:**  Czyli jednak _masz_ tego dosyć.

 **OJCIEC:**  Wcale nie, całkowicie się z nimi solidaryzuję, ale musisz zrozumieć, że brak telewizji przez kilka godzin to nie największy problem siedemdziesiątego czwartego roku!

 **CÓRKA:**  Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że największy, ale trochę już mnie to męczy. Nie wiem, czemu się tak na mnie złościsz, wielu ludzi też to męczy.

 **OJCIEC:**  Tak, wielu w twoim wieku. Naprawdę, wy młodzi za bardzo się uzależniliście od elektroniki. Gdy dorastałem, oglądałem niewiele telewizji, a twoi dziadkowie w ogóle bez nie dorastali i wszyscy jakoś wyrośliśmy na ludzi. Byliśmy też dużo zdrowsi, wydaje mi się, bo musieliśmy wychodzić na podwórko zamiast siedzieć cały czas na kanapie.

 **CÓRKA:**  Ty siedzisz na kanapie.

 **OJCIEC:**  Mam pięćdziesiąt pięć lat, a nie osiemnaście. Jestem dość stary, żeby-

**1970**

_Salon. MATKA ogląda serwis informacyjny o zamordowanych w lesie dzieciach (sprawa „Babes in the Woods” z 1970 r.). SYN czyta magazyn i pali papierosa._

**MATKA:**  -bronić się. To straszne, nie sądzisz?

 **SYN:**  Hmmm?

 **MATKA:**  Te dzieci, dwanaście i jedenaście lat, porwane, zamordowane i porzucone na pastwę losu. Jak ktoś mógł coś takiego zrobić?

 **SYN:**  Nie wiem, mamo.

 **MATKA:**  Serce mi pęka na samą myśl, że tacy ludzie istnieją.

 **SYN:**  No, nie musisz przez to płakać. Łzy niczego nie rozwiążą.

 **MATKA:**  A ciebie to nie martwi?

 **SYN:**  Oczywiście, że martwi, ale wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko żyje się dalej.

 **MATKA:**  A co z tymi dziećmi? One nie mają tego luksusu, żeby żyć dalej.

 **SYN:**  To raczej nie moja wina, prawda?

 **MATKA:**  Oczywiście, że nie, ale mógłbyś okazać trochę współczucia.

 **SYN:**  Nie mam go zbyt wiele dla ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkałem.

 **MATKA:**  To bezduszne. Wszystko przez te filmy.

 **SYN:**  Jakie filmy, o czym ty mówisz?

 **MATKA:**  Te filmy Hammera, które tak lubisz. Jesteś kompletnie nieczuły na prawdziwą przemoc, bo tyle się naoglądałeś brutalnej fikcji. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że zabójca tych dzieci też gustował w takich filmach.

 **SYN:**  Nie bądź niedorzeczna. Filmy nie robią z ludzi morderców. Albo jesteś psychopatą albo nie, filmy tu w niczym nie pomogą.

 **MATKA:**  Tak mówisz, ale ja zawsze przejmowałam się losem innych i jak byłam w twoim wieku nigdy nie oglądałam takich ohydnych filmów. Czy ty-

**1969**

_Salon. OJCIEC siedzi na kanapie, ogląda serwis informacyjny o zamieszkach w Stonewall Inn. SYN siedzi przy biurku i pisze list. Obok znajduje się faks i stos otrzymanych faksów._

**OJCIEC:**  -to widziałeś?

 **SYN:**  Co takiego?

 **OJCIEC:**  Grupka pedziów w Nowym Jorku podnosi wrzawę.

 **SYN:**  Och.

 **OJCIEC:**  No co za tupet. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz jak w sześćdziesiątym siódmym mówiłem, że nic dobrego nie będzie z tego, że robią, co chcą bez żadnych konsekwencji prawnych i tu mamy na to dowód. Popatrz na to, popatrz na tego policjanta, tyle krwi.

 **SYN:**  Nowy Jork jest w Ameryce, tato.

 **OJCIEC:**  Wiem, nie jestem głupi, ale niedługo tutaj też się tak będą burzyć, założę się, że tak będzie.

_SYN nie odpowiada. Kończy pisać list i wkłada go do faksu._

**OJCIEC:**  Do kogo ten faks?

 **SYN:**  Do Franka.

 **OJCIEC:**  O czym?

 **SYN:**  O niczym istotnym.

 **OJCIEC:**  A może jednak.  _(Wstaje i podchodzi do biurka, bierze do ręki stos faksów, przegląda je)_  Co to jest? Jakaś odmiana... łaciny? „Jest samosia przy rurze czy twój omi jest niedlk?” „Dalej nie jarzy, żeś tak?” Co tak? „W deczku w czwar?” „Mam dość geltu na jakiś miesiąc”. Co to jest?

 **SYN:**  Nic, to tylko slang, tato. Nic takiego.

 **OJCIEC:**  Nic z tego nie rozumiem, kompletne-

**1967**

_Salon. CÓRKA siedzi przy biurku. Na gramofonie nastawiona jest płyta The Beatles „Rubber Soul”. OJCIEC pali papierosa i siedzi w bujanym fotelu, patrzy znad gazety._

**OJCIEC:**  -bzdury.

 **CÓRKA** : Wcale nie!

 **OJCIEC:**  Mam już tego dosyć.  Od tygodnia słuchamy tylko Beatlesów. Masz swój gramofon, więc jeśli naprawdę musisz słuchać ich bez przerwy przez cały dzień, możesz to robić w swoim pokoju.

 **CÓRKA:**  Potrzebuję biurka. Jeszcze tylko chwilkę.

 **OJCIEC:**  Myślałem, że już skończyłaś biuletyn, co jeszcze robisz?

 **CÓRKA:**  Piszę do Bei.

 **OJCIEC:**  Która to Bea? Ta z rudymi włosami?

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie znasz jej, jest z Filipin.

 **OJCIEC:**  Kiedy się spotkałyście?

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie spotkałyśmy się. Napisała do zinu w zeszłym roku o tym, co stało się w lipcu i od tego czasu piszemy do siebie.

 **OJCIEC:**  To musi kosztować fortunę.

 **CÓRKA:**  Mam pieniądze z zina. To nie takie znowu drogie.

 **OJCIEC:**  I pewnie rozmawiacie o Beatlesach? Chyba już wyczerpałyście temat.

 **CÓRKA:**  O innych rzeczach też rozmawiamy. Tak samo jak z Lucy, Jane i innymi moimi przyjaciółkami.

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie może być tak samo.

 **CÓRKA:**  Dlaczego nie?

 **OJCIEC:**  Nigdy się z nią nie spotkałaś, a-

**1966**

_Korytarz. W radiu podają informacje o procesie Iana Brady’ego i Myry Hindley. MATKA trzyma ręce na ramionach CÓRKI._

**MATKA:**  -jesteś wreszcie, dzięki bogu.

 **CÓRKA:**  Wszystko w porządku?

 **MATKA:**  Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam. Mówili w radiu o tych okropnych mordercach dzieci i myślałam cały czas o tobie, jak tak sama chodzisz tymi ulicami-

 **MATKA** wybucha płaczem. CÓRKA obejmuje ją ramieniem i prowadzi na kanapę. Siada obok MATKI i ponownie obejmuje ją ramieniem.

 **CÓRKA:**  No już, nie martw się. Nic mi nie jest, widzisz? Nic się nie stało.

 **MATKA:**  Prosiłam, żebyś zadzwoniła, czekałam na telefon.

 **CÓRKA:**  Wiem, próbowałam, ale nie mogłam znaleźć budki i-

 **MATKA:**  Przez całą drogę między Woodley i Hyde nie było telefonu?

 **CÓRKA:**  Właśnie miałam mówić, że budka była, ale ja nie miałam pieniędzy, więc-

 **MATKA:**  Nie miałaś pieniędzy? Dałam ci dwa funty przed wyjściem.

 **CÓRKA:**  Tak, ale je wydałam

 **MATKA:**  Na co? Na alkohol?

 **CÓRKA:**  Jeden czy dwa cydry...

 **MATKA:**  Głupia dziewucho! Nie masz szacunku dla pieniędzy, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, dla mnie, nic tylko potańcówki ci w głowie, to takie nieodpowiedzialne. Gdyby twoja babcia wiedziała, jak się zachowujesz, dostałaby zawału.

 **CÓRKA:**   _(wstaje)_  Wrzuć na luz, ok? Dobry boże, to nie lata trzydzieste.

 **MATKA:**  Masz rację, bo gdyby były to Manchester byłby dla ciebie znacznie bezpieczniejszy. Kiedy byłam w twoim wieku, nie było tych wszystkich-

**1965**

_Salon. CÓRKA próbuje wyjść drzwiami. OJCIEC blokuje przejście._

**OJCIEC:**  -okropnych sukienek, co powiedzą sąsiedzi, jeśli cię zobaczą, jak hasasz ubrana w to coś?

 **CÓRKA:**  Mogą mówić, co chcą, nie obchodzi mnie to.

 **OJCIEC:**  Ale mnie obchodzi.

 **CÓRKA:**  Dlaczego? Wstydzisz się mnie?

 **OJCIEC:**  A właśnie, że się wstydzę.

 **CÓRKA:**  To twój problem, nie mój. Ja jestem zupełnie szczęśliwa.

 **OJCIEC:**  Byłaś taką grzeczną dziewczynką, to wszystko przez to, że zaczęłaś się spotykać z tymi starszymi dziewuchami, zachowujesz się jak jakaś-

 **CÓRKA:**  Jak co? Jak co? Mamy lata sześćdziesiąte, to już nie czasy królowej Wiktorii, żeby ktoś się oburzył na odkryte kostki.

 **CÓRKA** wyciąga papierosa z torebki i zapala go.

 **OJCIEC:**  Skąd to masz?

 **CÓRKA:**  Ze sklepu, jak wszyscy ludzie.

 **OJCIEC:**  Nie w twoim wieku.

 **CÓRKA:**  Skąd ty wiesz, co robią ludzie w moim wieku? Wiecznie siedzisz w pracy, nie-

 **OJCIEC:**  Przynajmniej jestem pracowity i poważany.

 **CÓRKA:**  Nie obchodzi mnie „poważanie”.

 **OJCIEC:**  Właśnie widzę.

 **CÓRKA:**  Świetnie, to już ustaliliśmy, a teraz możesz mnie przepuścić?

_OJCIEC mierzy CÓRKĘ wzrokiem, ramiona ma skrzyżowane na piersi. CÓRKA wzdycha, przepycha się obok niego i wychodzi przez drzwi._

**1965 – 2015**

_WSZYSTKIE DIALOGI W TEJ SCENIE SĄ IMPROWIZOWANE._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1965 drzwiami z jednej stronie sceny na drugą, gdy scena się obraca. Okrąża scenę, paląc papierosa._

_Wchodzi MATKA z 1966, czytając artykuł o mordercach Moore._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1967, czytając jeden ze swoich listów. W tle zaczyna lecieć „Strawberry Fields Forever"._

_Wchodzi SYN z 1969 i zdenerwowany czeka przy ścianie. Po chwili podchodzi do niego drugi MŁODY MĘŻCZYZNA. Obejmują się. MŁODY MĘŻCZYZNA ściąga zarzuconą na plecy torbę i siadają razem, patrząc do torby._

_Wchodzi SYN z 1970, czytając magazyn o horrorach._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1974. Kładzie się na podłodze, znudzona. Rzuca piłeczką o ścianę._

_Wchodzi OJCIEC i SYN z 1976 i idąc przez scenę, nadal się kłócą._

_Wchodzi SYN z 1978. Siada w rogu sceny z opuszczoną głową i płacze._

_Wchodzi SYN z 1981. Podchodzi do CÓRKI z 1974 i siada obok niej. Zaczynają rozmawiać, ona nadal rzuca piłeczką o ścianę._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1984. Podchodzi do budki telefonicznej z boku sceny i wchodzi do środka, żeby zatelefonować._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1986 ze spuszczoną głową i słuchawkami na uszach. „Strawberry Fields Forever" przechodzi w „There Is A Light That Never Goes Out". Wchodzi na CÓRKĘ z 1967, której wypada z ręki list. CÓRKA z 1986 podnosi go i jej oddaje, ściąga słuchawki i zakłada je na szyję. Zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać._

_Wchodzi SYN z 1987 z ulotkami informacyjnymi o AIDS. Potyka się o torbę MŁODEGO MĘŻCZYZNY. MŁODY MĘŻCZYZNA i SYN z 1969 podnoszą ulotki, patrzą na nie i pytają o nie SYNA z 1987. SYN z 1987 siada i rozmawia z nimi._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA i OJCIEC z 1992, nadal się kłócąc. OJCIEC i SYN z 1976 słyszą ich rozmowę, przechodząc obok i zaczynają z nimi rozmawiać. Teraz kłóci się cała czwórka._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1997. Przechodzi obok CÓRKI z 1965, która chwali jej sukienkę. Zaczynają rozmawiać._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 1999 i, nadąsana, opiera się o ścianę dopóki nie zauważy SYNA z 1978. Kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, siada obok. Zaczynają rozmawiać._

_Wchodzi MATKA z 2002. MATKA z 1966 wchodzi na nią i przeprasza, następnie pokazuje jej artykuł o Bradym i Hindleyu. Zaczynają rozmawiać._

_Wchodzi SYN z 2005. Podchodzi do SYNA z 1970 i pyta, czy może obejrzeć jego magazyn. SYN z 1970 wręcza mu go. Zaczynają rozmawiać._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 2011._ _„There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" przechodzi w „What Makes You Beautiful". Podchodzi do CÓRKI z 1986 i pyta, czy może posłuchać jej muzyki. CÓRKA z 1986 daje słuchawki CÓRCE z 2011, a CÓRKA z 2011 daje po jednej ze swoich słuchawek CÓRCE z 1986 i 1966. CÓRKA z 1984 wychodzi z budki telefonicznej, podchodzi do grupy i pyta, czy którakolwiek z nich ma pieniądze na telefon. CÓRKA z 2011 ściąga słuchawki i kładzie je na szyje, wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i daje go CÓRCE z 1984. CÓRKA z 1984 dziękuje jej i dzwoni z pożyczonego telefonu._

_Wchodzi CÓRKA z 2013. Podchodzi do CÓRKI z 1965 i prosi o papierosa. Włącza się do rozmowy z CÓRKAMI z 1965 i 1997._

_Wchodzą OJCIEC i SYN z 2015, cały czas się kłócąc. OJCIEC widzi afisz OJCA z 1976 i pokazuje go palcem, następnie podchodzi do niego. On, OJCIEC z 1976 i 1992 kłócą się z SYNEM z 2015, CÓRKĄ z 1992 i SYNEM z 1976._

_Na ścianie wyświetlane są media społecznościowe. Zaczyna się od współczesnych mediów – tweetów o One Direction, UKIP itd. Stopniowo pojawiają się komunikaty o wydarzeniach i kulturze z innych dekad – #KrólowaNieŻyje i #KlubSamotnychSercSierżantaPieprza znajdują się wśród trendów razem z #GirlPower, #ChcemyWęglaNieRenty, #FrontNarodowy76, #MiłośćPokójHarmonia itd. Tweety są wyświetlane kiedy postaci po kolei wychodzą w utworzonych grupach aż skończy się piosenka. Kiedy na scenie już nikogo nie ma, media społecznościowe przestają być wyświetlane i tylna ściana jest pusta z wyjątkiem jednego hasztagu:_

_**#dzisiejszamłodzież** _

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Ang. "Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it, show me how good you are" - fragment piosenki Spice Girls "Who Do You Think You Are?"  
> [2] Ang. "Girl power" - za [Wikipedią](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_power) \- to termin wyrażający wiarę we własne siły, który odzwierciedlał zjawisko kulturowe lat dziewięćdziesiątych i początku XXI w. Termin ten jest również związany z trzecią falą feminizmu. "Girl power" było popularne w drugiej połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych dzięki zespołowi Spice Girls.  
> [3] Ang. "you love me, baby, you’d deny it, but you laugh and tell me I should try it, tell me I’m a baby and I don’t understand, but you know that I’d forgive you, just this once, twice" - fragment piosenki Wham! "Freedom".
> 
> Zachęcam do zostawienia kudosa na [oryginale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4119459).


End file.
